Library/Zelly x Malice was a mistake
Zelly x Malice Was A Mistake, was a very poorly titled story, written at some point, early during Malice's development. I had decided that he and Zelly had dated at some point and later broke up. It was written somewhere during 2015 and is NOT canon. Summary Two weeks after being banned from the Masquerade Circus, Zelly and Blade had moved into the Rem Forest, got a house and were finally living a perfectly normal, yet boring life. Memories of the incident kept roaming through Zelly’s head and in a fit of stress, after an argument with Blade, she stormed out of the house for a walk in the strange forest, until she meets someone new. Features Characters * Zelly * Malice * Blade (Mentioned) Locations * The Rem Forest Zelly x Malice was a mistake Zelly just walked in stressed steps, although she had the ability to fly, the feeling of stomping around helped relieve the stress more efficiently and so she did, grumbling complaints to herself Of course! What was the point of even arguing with Blade about it?! He's Blade, why would he even want to understand?! In her little fit, Zelly just walked deeper into the forest, she still barely knew the whole place but she was not afraid to roam alone, if something came up, she'd just defend herself, what could possibly go wrong? Soon she just stopped, punching and kicking a tree repeatedly until she hurt too much and with a groan, she fell to her knees, sitting down with her back against the tree as she let out a sigh, hugging her knees. He couldn't possibly understand how she felt, even wanting to, he just didn't care as much as she did... He'd only think otherwise if on her place... The uncomfortable feeling of not being alone had followed her since she stepped into the forest, but now it felt more intense and she raised her head to look around. At first she saw nothing, but soon a shiver went through her body as sitting up on a tree branch in front of her, a boy dressed in bright orange and black silently watched her, with wide opened yellow snake-like eyes, unblinking and completely motionless like a statue. Although numb, his eyes clearly focused on her every movement and the only thing really seen moving was his thin forked tongue, occasionally flickering through his mouth. Zelly looked surprised at the unsettling stranger and grumbled nervously - W-What?! You! Have you been watching me this whole time?! The boy just blinked as if snapping from a trance and grinned, laughing childishly for a while, annoying Zelly who glared at him and got up as if to leave. - Hey hey wait! - He managed to control his giggles for a while - Seriously! - What do you even want?! The boy's smile came back as she spoke and he laughed hysterically, laying down on the branch out of laughing so hard. - ...Nevermind. I don't think I want to know. - IT'S JUST... YOU ACTUALLY PUNCHED A TREE!! WHO EVEN DOES THAT?! - He cackled loudly, making her blush in embarrassment and she just quickly walked away from there. She kept hearing the laughter but it quickly grew silent, perhaps a bit too quickly. Her curiosity beat her and she quickly looked back at the branch, but for her surprise, he had completely vanished, as if he was never there to begin with. - Looking for someone? - a voice suddenly called in front of her, making her let out a startled scream and push him away, but he only softly floated back. - DON'T DO THAT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! - I'm just having a little fun~ She was about to protest but her expression turned scared as she saw the large scythe that the boy carried followed by his mischievous grin, could it be...? - N-No... A-Are you the Grim Reaper?? I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I-Is it my time?! The boy looked unimpressed as he had heard this various times before, but grinned unamused - "The" Grim Reaper? Do any of you actually KNOW what a Reaper is? Just calm down, we don't kill anyone against their will. I MEAN, I would with my awesome scythe, but that's "against the rules". - He rambled, holding it distractedly. - Okay okay! Fine, what do you want from me?! - She asked nervously, not losing her assertiveness. He laughed a bit, leaning towards his scythe - Oh nothing~ I just found the fact that you tried to beat the crap out of a tree to be hilarious! She remained quiet, stepping back - Yes... Hilarious... He hovered towards her as she walked back - It was... What is bothering you? ...Zelly, is it? Funny name. - He muttered darkly, making her blush nervously. - ...C-CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT?! I DON'T WANT TO TALK WITH YOU! YOU CREEPY VAMPIRE MIND READER! He stopped, hovering on the same place and gazed dull at her. - ...Ooh~ first time I've heard that one actually! - Ugh! I'm leaving! - I'll see you in your nightmaresss~ - He hissed. She just glared at him and kept on her way, but soon stopped, looking around as she realized she had no idea of where she was. With her little tantrum, she had walked deeper in the forest, and with every tall tree looking the exact same, she had few hopes of finding her way back. As the boy stared amused at her, she quickly flew up to reach the top of the trees, but a look of disappoint appeared on her face as instead of proper paths, she just saw a large sea of green leaves that covered everything, making it impossible to see the way back. She slowly fell down, softly sitting on a tree branch while looking scared. She couldn't be lost now! Night time would be coming soon and that was when dark creatures would start lurking. - Are you lost? Confused? - The boy asked smiling, sitting on the air as if on a floating invisible chair - I know the way, so I can help. - Leave me alone. - She muttered, facing forward as she started flying again. Maybe if she kept going, she'd find her way back and maybe in the way, that creep would stop following her. She stopped, facepalmed and glared at him, clearly annoyed - Don't you have anything better to do?! - I'm just following you in case you die here~! Then I can go and eat your soul right away~ - He smirked as his snake like fangs could be seen and Zelly looked unnerved. - That's not the truth... - She mumbled. - Yes it is~ Every Reaper does it! Urgh, you really don't know anything about us! - He looked offended at her. - In the way I thought I'd get to know you a little better~ - You probably know enough already... I don't want your company. - No? Well, you know very few approach a Reaper, if anyone sees you're with me, no one will approach you... - He smiled confidently - I can protect you... - ...Thinking again, I'd rather be eaten alive by a terrible monster! You might be right with the approaching because my eyes hurt from looking at you! Tone down the orange please! I also have to say no to your offer. In case you didn't hear the first one hundred times already. He rubbed his chin, still smiling, but he was clearly annoyed - I see... I shall keep following you anyway. Just in case.... - He grinned and holding his scythe, he lifted it and made a cut in thin air opening a portal to what seemed to be a grey version of where they were - See ya soon... - giving her a last glance, he disappeared in it, leaving her all alone. She just stared somehow scared at it and quickly flew away, aimlessly, right and left, but it was no use. She didn't know if she was still being followed, but the heavy atmosphere made her feel as if a presence was always nearby, Meetings with Reapers were considered bad luck after all. She already had enough to worry about in her head. Even after their argument, Blade should be wondering why she wasn't at home yet, or he probably hadn't even noticed she wasn't back. She sighed, realizing that maybe she was a bit too rough on her little brother, but she had an hard time controlling her temper. As she heard noises of the creatures of the forest as the night fell down, she nervously wondered if she would be able to be home in time to apologize. Soon the darkness made it even harder to see any of the paths she attempted to follow, and it was almost as if she had gone deeper into the forest rather than out of it. She didn't want to step down, but all that flying around had left her tired and she just kept trying to follow some path in a slight fear. Night Time, the forest was completely quiet, not a single sound to be heard as Zelly could only hear her breathing and steps. For a moment, even the sound of that one stranger from one or two hours ago would be better than this. As the forest had been slightly light up by small black lamps hung from the trees, radiating a soft orange light, Zelly suddenly froze as she heard noises in the distance, whatever it was, was neither Nightmaren or Human, but instead, a heavy growl of a seemingly large creature that approached at an alarming rate. Zelly could barely make out the form of the being in the distance, only that it ran in all fours, those Nightmare creatures would occasionally spawn during the night to feed on the fear of lost Humans, but yet the creatures could not distinguish a Nightmaren from a Human, only smelling the delicious fear it fed on. Zelly quietly yet quickly stepped back, her back suddenly hitting a tree as the fear froze her and she was lacking the energy to fly away, but it was too late. The creature, twice her size, black furred with sharp teeth and yellow and red eyes, letting out a black smoke from it's fur, had quickly caught up with her, growling as it approached her. She noticed it's appearance resembled the mix between a furious dog and a ferocious tiger, ready to pounce on her, but she remained stiff with a terrified look as the large beast smelled her. Tears fell down her eyes as this happened and the creature seemed to groan more as her quiet whimpering could be heard. This was the end, wasn't it? She gazed back at the creature but suddenly a sharp bright metallic blade could be seen, large and close to the side of it's neck as if preparing to chop it off. It seemed to be a blade from a large scythe as it got strongly raised to the side. The creature seemed to stop, but before it could react, the blade swing straight into it's thick neck and it let out a cry in pain as it's large head was so uncannily easily chopped off and rolled to the side, letting out thick black blood. Zelly felt herself soon to be fainting but tried to keep it together as the creature's wound let out a black smoke with a foul odor. She looked up as the same guy who pestered her before, walked on the large creature's back, gazing at it's head on the side with a despiting look on his face. - You... You saved me...? - She asked confused yet still shaken by what had just happened before her. - ...? - he looked at her, with a clearly fake look of pretending he hadn't seen her there, but soon gave a sly smile - I was going to let you die but it wasn't worth letting this thing take anymore souls. I didn't do it for you. These Nightmare monsters are just our formal enemies. - He said neutrally, hovering over the creature's back as it's head and body started to disappear in a black smoke that flew elsewhere and Zelly just looked at it nervously. - Letting me die, huh...? - she sighed - I guess I should thank you? - No. - He said neutrally, distracted while making sure the smoke and remains of the creature were gone - I thought you were home. - ....I was on my way! I just got this dog suddenly trying to kill me! - Well, you were the one who would "rather be eaten alive by a terrible monster". - he said with a shrug - You got what you wanted. She looked annoyed by this, realizing she did in fact say that - It was an expression, urgh... Not like that. He turned back at her as the smoke and remains of the creature were gone - I really don't care. Though I bet you're glad to see this face again, eh? - Don't make me regret it,."eh?" Since you seem like a big know-it-all, do you know where I can find my home at least? He flew a bit higher, scratching his chin - ...What's in it for me? - Wha... I... Huh... You name your price...? - Hmm... - He looked thoughtful, slowly hovering to the side - ...For saving your life and taking you home... How about... You.... You keep me company for this lovely night~? THEN, tomorrow I'll guide you back home~? She blushed red as he said this, quickly hovering as well as she looked angrily at him - NO, YOU SICK PERVERT, I WON'T "KEEP YOU COMPANY" FOR THE NIGHT! - Hm? What's so sick and perverted about wanting someone to talk to~? Geez Zelly, get over yourself. - he rolled his eyes. - W-What ?! Urgh, yeah talking, sure. Sorry, I can't stay the night! ....Whatever your name is! - How about two hours~? - Thirty minutes! - One hour! She clenched her fist in annoyance - Urgh, fine! Deal! Just stay true to your end of it! He looked happily, holding his hands close - Hooray! You~! Why young lady, you are on your lucky day~! ....night! - ....woo, what do you need company for?? My brother is waiting for me at home. - Oh he can wait. I feel like talking and have deep conversations about life and.... I believe that so do you~ - Why should I tell you anything? It's been a minute already, make it worth it if you're that desperate. - Hm.... Let us go for a walk in the creepy forest at night and talk, plus you'll get to know the place better. - You're going to take me somewhere stupid, I'm sure. - Nonsense~ Zelly, why must you be a big meanie like that? She groaned, covering her face with a grunt - I get it, you can read minds! Stop saying my name, I don't even know you! - Miles. - What? - My name's Miles. - He stretched his arm to shake her hand - And just so you know, no. I cannot read your mind. Zelly pulled her hand away, glaring at him - I did not ask. But fine. I got an idea for the next hour! You go do your own thing and stay 100 miles away from me. He looked neutrally pulling out a notebook and pen seemingly out of nowhere and flipped through a few pages as he clicked the pen - Hm.... That is the 12th time someone has used my name as a pun, but yet what you said has been so far the most original one I've heard! ...not.- He said, writing it down. - ...You have a list of puns? W-Why... Who wastes their time doing that?! - Trust me, it's hilarious! And it's a list of insults I've received, with a category for puns~ - Why am I surprised? Look, Miles, no offense but... I can't deal with an hour of this. I got a lot on my mind already and I need to go home now. Would you be so kind and show me the way or is there anything else I can do for you? - Hm, no... What can I do for you, though~? - Nothing, other than showing me the way. He softly poked where her nose would be and smiled - Boop. That is wrong. She slapped his hand away - Then I'll go alone! - She grumbled, turning around in search of another way. - Careful Z, there's still monsters out there and you wouldn't want to get even more lost~ - Don't nickname me! Say, you go hunt some more monsters, and I'll watch in a distance, keeping you company and when the hour passes, you tell me the way? - Nah. I want to chat. - Well I don't. He looked sadly - Oh booger. I guess you won't be seeing your brother again then... - Urgh! Don't say that! I'm talking to you now, what else do you want?! - Sit down instead of being up~? She pouted in reply and sighed annoyed, sitting on a tree branch - Happy? - Hmm... Something's missing... - He looked curiously and with a look of realization, he sat next to her - There. Now it's everything~! She rolled her eyes in reply, looking around quietly. - Something's wrong, ain't it? - Wow. Took you a while to figure that one out. - I detect high levels of sarcasm in your speech... However, I am a great listener just so you know. - Can you please stop making a joke out of everything that comes out of your mouth? It's not as funny or "charming" as you may think it is! It's terribly annoying! He rolled his eyes with a smile - Aight. So, what's the matter, you killed someone? - I don't want to talk about it... - Wait you actually did?! Oh boy, that was a joke, but you really are something... - I-I didn't kill anyone! I just... Had a fight with my brother, that is all. - Yet you still want to go home? - It was an arguing but it's not his fault, I just overreacted a lot. I need to cooldown to apologize but it hasn't been working now that I'm, you know, lost and occasionally followed. - Those monsters are the worst! - Yes.... Monsters.... - Just so you know, that one before was the last one in this place, they won't appear for the next 5 hours! will never be finished btw Category:Library